La despedida
by Ireth.Igni
Summary: Un día que nadie hubiese imaginado había llegado, el día en que Takeru tendría que decirle adiós a sus amigos y marcharse de Japón ¿Por qué se iría? ¿Cómo reaccionaron sus amigos? ¿Qué pasaría con Hikari, su novia?


_Hola, este es mi primer fic, primera vez que escribo, publico ¡todo! Por tanto pido disculpas si hay faltas de ortografía, errores de tipeo o problemas de redacción, puesto que cualquiera de los tres se pueden presentar. La historia es breve, roza bastante en lo cliché, pero es mi forma de ver a esta bella pareja que, si no es oficial, es por pura maña, ya que las evidencias están. Sin embargo, independiente de eso, me gustan ellos dos juntos y espero poder escribir alguna que otra cosilla sobre ellos._

Me parece que esto es necesario: Digimon no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes de esta historia. No escribo con ánimo ni intención de lucrar con esto =)

 _ **La despedida**_

El joven de cabello rubio corría por la casa dejando a su paso la toalla mojada con la que había salido de la ducha, las llaves sobre la mesa para no olvidar llevarlas junto a uno de sus sombreros favoritos. Volvió a su cuarto por enésima vez en los últimos diez minutos. No estaba ahí, ya había buscado varias veces en ese lugar. Estaba empezando a preocuparse por no encontrarlo, no lo podía haber perdido.

\- ¿Mamá, has visto mi digivice?- preguntó molesto. Solía ser ordenado con sus cosas.

\- No, cielo ¿lo buscaste en tu cuarto?- Takeru sonrío con desgana ante la ocurrencia de su madre, claramente no había notado las innumerables veces que había entrado allí a buscarlo. Tenía que encontrarlo, nunca salía sin él.

\- ¿Alguna otra sugerencia?- espetó mientras revolvía los cojines del sofá, quizás se había caído allí cuando vio televisión la noche anterior.

\- ¿No estará en la ropa que metiste ayer en la lavadora?- ¡La lavadora! el corazón se le paró ¿Abría puesto a lavar su digivice? Corrió al cuarto de lavado, removió la ropa sucia y al fondo de la lavadora el aparato digital lo esperaba. Volvió a la cocina triunfante por haber encontrado el dispositivo, miró el reloj y se espantó, 10.30, había acordado reunirse con su hermano, Sora y Taichi a las 10:00 ¡Genial! Otro motivo para que Taichi quisiera asesinarlo. Tomó sus cosas y se encaminó a la salida.

\- ¡Mamá, me voy!- gritó desde la puerta.

\- Takeru, recuerda que nos reuniremos a las ocho para tu cena de despedida ¡no llegues tarde!- Su madre se aproximaba para que la escuchara.

\- Sí, no te preocupes- dijo mientras salía de la casa- ¡Nos vemos!- Natsuko lo miró escéptica, su hijo solía llegar tarde a cualquier cita que tuviese.

\- ¡Nos vemos!- le gritó antes de que se perdiera de vista por el pasillo del edificio. Era su último día en Japón y se le veía cargado del mismo optimismo de siempre. Natsuko no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa, mientras dirigía su mirada al caos que había dejado su hijo enfrascado en su búsqueda.

Takeru caminaba rápidamente en dirección al parque en que se había citado con su hermano y amigos. Habían pasado 13 años desde su primera aventura en el Digimundo. Ya la mayoría del grupo estaba cursando o terminando sus estudios universitarios, consiguiendo empleo, formando una familia. Para él había sido un proceso más lento. Al salir de la preparatoria todos debían elegir si ir a la universidad, instituto, dedicarse a algún oficio... él no había optado por ninguno. Para algunos había sido sencillo como Jou, quien siempre supo que se dedicaría a la medicina o Mimi, quien solo optó por una de las actividades que más le gustaba hacer, cocinar. Con algunos se llevaron todos una gran sorpresa, pues no esperaban esas elecciones, como cuando Sora decidió dedicarse al diseño. Sin embargo, todos se veían muy felices. Hasta Hikari, su novia desde los 14 años, estaba cumpliendo su sueño estudiando pedagogía. Él era el único que no había logrado encontrar su camino, le gustaba la literatura, la escritura, las humanidades. Ingresó a periodismo, sus padres eran periodistas, también escribían, era el camino lógico, pensó; pero vio frustrado su intento cuando notó la frialdad de los medios de comunicación. "Tienes demasiado corazón para ser periodista", le había dicho Hikari, después de abandonar la carrera, perdiendo así dos años de estudios. Tras ese fracaso pensó en estudiar literatura, pero analizar cada pequeña parte de un poema o una novela, descomprimirlos y escrutarlos como se estudia a los insectos, desmembrándolos, le parecía un sacrilegio para el arte. Sin embargo, era lo mismo que pasaba con la música al descomprimirla nota por nota en la partitura. Y con esa reflexión en mente, descartó la idea de la literatura. Ser escritor a secas, sin un título en literatura o una carrera a fin le parecía muy pretencioso, se sentía muy pequeño para una palabra tan poderosa, "escritor".

En sus peores momentos, cuando ya se sentía desesperado, su madre le había propuesto que escribiera lo que naciera de sus más profundos deseos. Si eran crónicas o artículos ya sabría que en realidad sí quería periodismo, si de sus intentos nacían ensayos tendría que darle una oportunidad a los estudios literarios. Empezó a escribir, comenzó por sus memorias y en ellas dio nueva génesis a su lugar ideal, el Digimundo. Lo había entendido, él se dedicaría a ser escritor. Escribió, como borrador, una sección de cuentos acerca de sus aventuras en el mundo digital, el mismo borrador que su madre y Hikari habían enviado a un concurso nacional. Sin imaginarlo, ganó el concurso y con él una beca para estudiar en el extranjero, conocer a otros escritores jóvenes y formarse en letras en una universidad de E.E.U.U.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que decidió aceptar la beca. Ya al día siguiente partiría temprano al aeropuerto, hacia su nueva vida. Sus amigos habían hecho varias reuniones para despedirlo y compartir sus últimos momentos. Sin embargo, ese día, el último que pasaría en Japón, él había decidido reunirse con aquellos once compañeros que habían compartido sus aventuras en el mundo digital y despedirse de todos antes de marcharse. A pesar de que esa misma noche se reunirían nuevamente en una comida que sus padres se habían empeñado en hacer, Takeru sabía que con sus padres, con Hikari y los padres de ésta presentes, sería difícil despedirse de todos. Por lo tanto, había decidido formar pequeños grupitos para así alcanzar a dedicarle algunas palabras a cada uno de ellos durante ese día.

En el primer grupo que vería estaba Taichi, a quien más temía enfrentar, sabía lo que éste opinaba con respecto al viaje, estaba feliz por él, pero irremediablemente preocupado por su hermana. Punto que tenían en común, puesto lo primero que pensó Takeru al recibir la noticia de la beca había sido en qué pasaría con él y Hikari. Dudó por dos semanas ante de decidirlo, arriesgándose a perder la oportunidad de la beca por no emitir una respuesta inmediatamente. Finalmente, la aceptó. Esas dos semanas habían sido un periodo muy difícil, mucho más complicado que esos años de indecisión con la carrera, él más complejo de toda su vida, había pensado; sin embargo, lo más triste había sido comunicárselo a Hikari.

* * *

Taichi estaba molesto, irritado, furioso, pero sobre todo dolido. Sabía que su reacción no era la indicada, pero ¿quién más le diría a Takeru que estaba dejando ir a la persona más maravillosa del mundo? Porque su hermana era esa persona, sin duda. Al principio no había reaccionado muy bien ante aquel noviazgo, se encargó de seguirlos y vigilarlos por los primero seis meses. Había obligado a Matt a acompañarlo en sus persecuciones de la, en ese entonces, reciente pareja. Hasta Daisuke había sigo obligado a esa penosa tarea como el único compañero de clase de los jóvenes a quien Taichi podía sobornar. Sin embargo, ambos se habían cansado y al paso de un par de semanas lo dejaron a él con el trabajo duro. El Yagami habría insistido, pero la otra Yagami se enojó tanto el día que él había intentado hackear su contraseña del chat con la ayuda de Koushiro, otra de las víctimas del castaño, que tuvo que dejar de espiarlos. No obstante, y a pesar de lo mucho que le costaba admitirlo, entendió que había alguien más que amaba tanto a su hermana como él y que ella siempre se veía más radiante cuando el rubio la acompañaba. Por eso ahora estaba tan molesto, él había confiado en su joven amigo el resguardo de su hermana y él lo había decepcionando.

\- Te di cinco minutos de tregua para que pensaras bien lo que me dirás a continuación. Te lo advierto, si siguen sin gustarme tus excusas te seguiré golpeando- Taichi lo miraba molesto, mientras el rubio menor se paraba del suelo.

\- Taichi, nadie necesita tantos minutos para pensar un par de palabras- Yamato se burlaba del castaño, pero no había movido un solo dedo por defender a su hermano. Esta vez, se lo había ganado. Además, notaba cómo el castaño lo golpeaba con poca fuerza, era su manera de despedirlo.

\- Matt, que tú digas la primera idiotez que se te pase por la cabeza no es mi problema.

\- ¡Qué tu cerebro funcione más lento que el de la gente normal no es el mío!- Contrarrestó el Ishida.

\- ¡Ya basta de pelear!- la voz de Sora se impuso entre los dos amigos que abandonaron la riña inmediatamente, mientras Takeru miraba divertido, aunque le dolía ligeramente el estómago donde el castaño lo había golpeado, claramente la llegada de su amiga impedía que Taichi reanudara "la pelea". Sora acababa de llegar corriendo al parque donde se habían reunido, el mismo en el que la pelirroja y el castaño jugaban cuando eran niños.

\- Lamento la tardanza, TK. Sé que programaste un horario para alcanzar a despedirte de todos.

\- No te preocupes, ven, vamos a hablar- dijo tomando la mano de la pelirroja para distanciarse de su hermano y su exlíder lo más posible, Taichi podía arrepentirse de dejarlo ir con Sora.

Taichi y Yamato los vieron alejarse y sentarse en una banca a la distancia suficiente para ser observados, pero insuficiente para que los escucharan. El castaño se dejó caer en el pasto desganado y resignado, mientras el rubio se sentó a su lado en silencio.

\- Todavía podemos poner en práctica un último plan- sugirió el Yagami.

\- No más de tus ridículos planes. Ni siquiera sé cómo me convenciste del último.

-¡Vamos! Si hasta Kou coincidió en que era un gran plan

\- Koushiro solo dijo que sí porque Mimi lo tenía atrapado con sus cualidades de princesita- Taichi no entendía bien qué eran las "cualidades de princesita", pero prefirió no preguntar.

\- De todas formas el fallo fue solo porque no seguiste el plan-

\- Taichi, decirle a tu hermana que fingiera un embarazo para retener a TK en Japón es de telenovelas.

\- ¡Habría funcionado si Kari no lo hubiese rechazado! Además tu parte no la hiciste. Tenías que decirle a Takeru que le propusiera matrimonio.

\- ¡Tiene 21 años! Y no sería buena idea - replicó el joven rubio. El castaño se enfadó nuevamente.

\- ¿Acaso tiene algo malo mi hermana para que no la quieras en tu familia? ¿Tienen una élite de rubios? ¡No le pediré a Hikari que se tiña el cabello!

\- No seas ridículo- suspiró cansinamente- Claro que quería que fuera parte de mi familia, siempre pensé que lo sería- Taichi pareció serenarse.

\- Yo también lo pensé.

\- Esto es muy duro para Takeru, por eso le diste flojo ¿no?- Taichi sonrío sombríamente ante la pregunta- ¿No podías simplemente haber evitado los golpes, por ser la última vez que lo ves?

\- No, se lo ha ganado. Tú lo sabes. Apenas ha visto a Hikari en los últimos dos meses- suspiró triste- El primer mes ella siempre pretextaba que tenía mucho por hacer en la universidad, pero después dejó de salir con sus amigos, de ir a sus clases. Se empezó a quedar en casa, a pedirme que fuera a verla al departamento de mis padres, tú sabes. Su vida ha cambiado mucho últimamente. Intenta aparentar que está bien, pero esto le afecta, se le nota. Ni siquiera se ve con TK, ya te dije que creo que terminaron sin decirle nadie, para no preocuparnos.

\- Tienes que cuidar tú de ella ahora- dijo cabizbajo el rubio.

\- Siempre lo he hecho, aunque ya no viva con ella… pero, hasta cierto punto, esperaba que Takeru le pidiera que fuera con él.

\- Tú sabes porqué no lo hace ¿Quieres que Hikari abandone sus estudios? ¿Que se marche a América por cinco años? ¿Y dejara de ver a su familia acá en Japón? ¿Quién eres tú y dónde dejaste al idiota de mi mejor amigo?

\- Yo solo quiero que ella sea feliz, Yamato – dijo dolido su exlíder, transmitiendo su pena al rubio- Ya no son los niños de antes y me duele admitirlo, pero de verdad pensé que ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos.

\- Sí- fue lo único que pudo articular su amigo. Mientras los dos observaban el cielo.

* * *

Takeru, tras despedirse de Yamato, Taichi y Sora, se había reunido con los integrantes del segundo grupo de digielegidos en un local de comida tradicional japonesa. A Daisuke no le gustaba mucho ese lugar, pero Takeru había insistido, pretextando que pronto ya no tendría oportunidad de comer algunos platillos típicos de su país. El joven de los googles, que aún los conservaba y llevaba en ocasiones informales, había insistido en la necesidad de exportar el ramen a otros países, como retribución a la llegada de las hamburguesas al país oriental.

Habían compartido varias horas, en las que el antiguo elegido de la esperanza había hablado con cada uno de manera individual, para luego pasar un rato más con todo el grupo reunido. Todos lamentaban la ausencia de Hikari, pero Takeru les había explicado que estaba muy ocupada y que la vería más tarde ese mismo día. Tras eso había pedido innumerables disculpas por retirarse tan pronto, pero ya se iba atrasado para su siguiente encuentro con Jou, Koushiro y Mimi y había salido corriendo poco después hacia su próximo destino.

\- Es una pena que tenga que pasar esto, más ahora que estaban tan cerca de vivir juntos- Miyako había interrumpido el triste silencio que había dejado el rubio al retirarse.

\- ¿Se iban a mudar juntos?- gritó impresionado Daisuke. Iori, quien estaba a su lado, se tapó los oídos por el grito, aunque no podía culpar a su amigo, él también estaba muy sorprendido.

\- Hikari lleva ahorrando por los últimos dos años- Agregó Ken, quien claramente había sido informado por Miyako.

\- ¡Por eso deben estar juntos! Iré a hablar con ellos una vez más- dijo la pelilila haciendo ademán de retirarse.

\- No, Miyako, ya no tiene caso- afirmó Ken, que con esas palabras y una mirada seria calmó a su novia.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó el más joven de los presentes.

\- Porque ya han intentado convencerlos por todos los medios posibles- dijo Ken.

\- Sí, Ichijouji tiene razón. Yo igual intenté hablar con Kari para que convenciera a TK de quedarse. Solo me dijo: "Daisuke, TK hará lo que tenga que hacer"- todos se miraron tristes, eso era muy típico de su castaña amiga.

\- Además ya han pasado dos meses desde que supimos- señaló Ken- si en este tiempo no los han podido convencer, el último día no habrá mejores resultados.

\- Supongo que él no intentará decirle que abandoné la carrera que siempre ha querido ni ella pedirle a él que no viaje a perseguir sus sueños- agregó triste Iori.

\- Es verdad ¡ay! ¡par de cabezas huecas! deberían haber encontrado una solución- gimió Miyako irritada.

\- Pero cualquiera de las soluciones posibles habría sido injusta para alguno de ellos- rebatió Ken, volviendo a mencionar lo que ya todos habían pensado por esos últimos dos meses.

\- Jamás pensé que terminarían así ¡Es tan injusto!- gritó Miyako golpeando la mesa. Ken instintivamente había sujetado los vasos para que no se volcarán, ya estaba acostumbrado a las reacciones de su novia.

\- Pero ambos se ven muy serenos- dijo el menor del grupo

\- Sí, eso es evidente. Hikari no quiere que él se preocupe y decida declinar la oferta de la beca- señaló la pelilila.

\- Eso hace que cargue con toda sus penas, sin decirle a nadie- Ken miró a Miyako al hacer ese comentario, pues sabía que la joven había intentado que la castaña se desahogase con ella sin tener mayores frutos que un "Gracias, Miyako, pero no veo por qué debería llorar".

\- ¿Saben? Cuando le conté a Ayumi sobre esto se puso a llorar inmediatamente. Cuando le pregunté por qué lo hacía empezó a golpearme, ya saben como es, pero me dijo: "estoy botando las lágrimas que Kari no se atreverá a derramar"- Se mantuvieron en silencio, todos sabían que Ayumi, la novia de Daisuke hace tres años, había sido muy amiga de Takeru y Hikari en los últimos años de primaria y durante la secundaria.

\- Es triste decirlo, pero Ayumi tiene razón. Hikari no querrá mostrarse afectada por esto- Miyako parecía muy apenada.

\- Aun así, apenas se han visto en estos dos últimos meses- agregó desanimado el moreno del grupo.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó el menor.

\- Taichi me lo ha comentado- respondió Daisuke- Quizás ya sea tiempo de que todos emprendamos vuelo, iniciemos nuevos caminos…- Todos lo miraron extrañados, su amigo nunca había sido muy reflexivo ni excesivamente pensativo. Ken suspiró, probablemente Takeru solo era el primero en irse, no el único, algo en la mirada de Daisuke se lo indicaba.

Los amigos se mantuvieron en silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Miyako aún tenía los ojos enrojecidos, la conversación a solas con Takeru había sido muy intensa. Estaba muy triste por perder a su amigo y muy enojada porque su relación con Hikari se terminaba, así que había pasado de la pena a la furia cada 20 segundos, en un momento lloraba desolada y al otro ya estaba golpeándolo mientras le recriminaba que cómo dejaría a su amiga sola. Ken le había aclarado al rubio que la bipolaridad era casi normal en su novia producto de las complicaciones del embarazo, mientras Daisuke había agregado que entonces Miyako había estado embarazada desde que la conocía.

Iori y Ken se habían mantenido serenos, pero se notaba la pena que sentían, sobre todo en el más pequeño, que era más inexperto que Ken en ocultar sus sentimientos. Takeru había sido un mentor para él y Hikari era la chica a la que siempre acudía por consejos ante alguna duda sobre cómo tratar a su digimon o alguna pregunta sobre la existencia de sus amigos digitales. Eran el foco de experiencia en su grupo y lo habían ayudado muchísimo, por lo mismo lamentaba que le tocara aquel final trágico a su relación.

Daisuke, notando el ambiente entristecido que estaban generando todos en silencio, no pudo evitar interrumpir las cavilaciones de sus compañeros.

\- ¡Vamos chicos! Tenemos que animarnos, hoy en la noche nos reuniremos todos, podremos compartir como antes. Además nuestra misión es animar a Hikari- declaró el exlíder con la vitalidad de siempre.

Al menos había recuperado las sonrisas en los rostros de todos y si algo era cierto es que la mejor manera de despedir a un amigo era regalándole una sonrisa, regalo que todos le daría esa noche al antiguo elegido de la esperanza.

* * *

\- Creo que es la primera ruptura oficial que tenemos como grupo- meditó Jou.

\- Tienes razón, ni tú te fuiste, Jou, aunque todos pensábamos que te marcharías- El aludido río entre dientes.

\- Al final somos más dependientes unos de otros de lo que hemos reconocido.

\- ¡Ay qué lindo! ¿Eso quiere decir que de verdad nos quieres, superior Jou?- interrumpió la castaña animada. Mimi jamás perdería su esencia, de eso estaban seguros los dos chicos que la acompañaban en ese momento. Koushiro rió por lo bajo.

\- No quise decir eso- se defendió el mayor notoriamente sonrojado, le costaba bastante expresar ese tipo de sentimientos- pero volviendo al tema de los chicos, me parece muy decepcionante que este sea el final de su relación.

\- Te comprendo, han estado siempre juntos, cuesta pensar en uno sin el otro- añadió más seria Mimi.

\- Son entidades aparte, pero tan ligadas que parecieran conformar solo uno. Siempre los he asociado con el ying y el yang, dos partes de lo mismo, similares y distintos a la vez. Parecieran complementarse de manera absoluta y…

\- Eso es lo mismo que yo estaba diciendo, Kou- la castaña lo interrumpía molesta. El pelirrojo la observó de soslayo, en el fondo le divertía que Mimi se irritará por cosas tan pequeñas. Sin embargo, no cambió su semblante serio.

\- El pequeño Tk se marcha a América- dijo nostálgico el mayor.

\- Superior Jou, no te pongas celoso, tú también podrás ir algún día- Jou se rió ante el comentario de Mimi.

\- No es eso, sino que aún cuando lo miro me parece ver al pequeño de ocho años. Debo estarme volviendo viejo.

\- No, a mi me pasa lo mismo. Me sorprende ver que ya han pasado 13 años desde que fuimos por primera vez al digimundo.

\- Sí, creo que tomé conciencia de los años pasados para nuestro décimo aniversario- señalo el antiguo elegido de la sinceridad.

\- ¡Ay! Me encantó ese día- interrumpió Mimi- ¡se veían todos tan lindos!

\- Lindos no lo sé, pero fue una creativa idea conmemorarlo tomándonos la misma foto que sacó Andromon en 1999 – Koushiro recordaba con una discreta sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Fue laborioso el conseguir ropa similar a la que usábamos de niños.

\- Claro que sí, pero eso le dio una chispa especial ¿No creen?- dijo la castaña guiñándoles un ojo a sus amigos.

\- - Takeru tuvo una gran idea aquella vez- agregó el mayor.

\- No, Jou, esa vez fue idea de Hikari. TK propuso lo de que cada una escribiera un mensaje para nosotros mismos y lo enterráramos para sacarlo en nuestro vigésimo aniversario- el elegido del conocimiento recordaba particularmente ese episodio, porque le había sido muy difícil escribirse a sí mismo.

\- ¡Tienes razón! Con ellos dos siempre pasa eso, como si fueran uno solo ¿no?- repitió Jou.

\- ¡Por eso es tan triste todo esto! Pobre Hikari- lamentó la castaña.

\- En realidad creo que los dos están igual de afectados- conjeturó Koushiro.

\- Pero también es triste para nosotros, creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo, Mimi- La aludida abrió significativamente los ojos. Jou nunca estaba de acuerdo con ella. De niña solo la complacía para evitar sus rabietas, pero no solían coincidir en ideas o apreciaciones.

\- Sí, creo que te entiendo, me pasa similar, todos crecimos junto con ellos y los vimos progresar en esa relación.

\- No es solo eso, quizás soy yo, pero cuando los veía a ellos tan juntos me inspiraba. Viéndolos así es que me animé a pedirle a Chizuru que saliera conmigo- Jou no podía evitar recordar la vez en que operaron a Hikari de apendicitis, no era nada riesgoso, pero Takeru no se movió del hospital, los días de recuperación los pasó junto a Kari y escondiéndose de las enfermeras para que no le pidieran que se retirara. Jou hacía sus prácticas de medicina en el hospital, la tercera noche de recuperación de la castaña pasó por fuera de su habitación y pudo ver a Takeru durmiendo en la silla del costado, tomándole la mano a Hikari. Ese día supo que quería compartir un vínculo así de especial con alguien más- Por eso cada vez que los veía- continuó el elegido de la sinceridad saliendo de sus recuerdos- creía que podía confiar en el amor- Jou se sonrojó un poco con lo pronunciado, quizás ya le habían hecho efecto las cervezas que había ingerido. Reunirse en un bar no había sido una buena idea después de todo.

Koushiro y Mimi se quedaron callados tras sus declaraciones, como repensando lo que les producía a ellos la relación de sus amigos menores. Finalmente, sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

\- Confiar en el amor- repitieron Koushiro y Mimi al unísono. Se miraron sorprendidos unos instantes, luego desviaron la mirada avergonzados y sonrojados.

Jou rió por lo bajó, quizás ya no estarían juntos Hikari y Takeru, pero seguían existiendo otras formas y ejemplos de amor entre sus amigos de la infancia. Sin duda habían salido parejas extrañas entre ellos, pero él no era nadie para juzgarlos. Tomó sus cosas e hizo ademán de marcharse.

\- ¿Ya te vas?- cuestionó el pelirrojo.

\- Sí, debo ir por Chizuru y Kai antes de la cena de despedida para TK.

\- Entonces hoy veremos al pequeño Kai- declaró emocionada la antigua elegida de la pureza.

\- Chizu no ha encontrado una buena niñera, es tan pequeño que nos preocupa dejarlo con cualquier persona. Normalmente lo cuida Miyako, pero esta vez evidentemente no podrá.

\- Entonces deberíamos irnos también, Mimi.

\- ¡No, yo no me quiero ir aún, Koushiro!- el aludido olfateó problemas, siempre que Mimi usaba su nombre completo implicaba que pronto vendría alguna rabieta.

\- Pero vinimos acá para despedirnos de TK, él ya se fue hace rato y pronto tendremos que ir a la cena que organizaron sus padres- el pelirrojo expuso tranquilamente sus motivos, al menos eso pensó Jou.

\- Koushiro Izumi, dije que no me quiero ir aún- alegó la castaña. Bueno, pensó Jou, ella tenía un punto a favor contra el cual su amigo pelirrojo jamás podría ganar, ella era Mimi. Kosuhiro la miró derrotado y luego se dirigió a Jou.

\- Supongo que nos quedamos. Jou, nos vemos en la cena- el mayor se despidió de ambos con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la salida, mientras Mimi daba palmaditas por su reciente victoria.

* * *

Takeru caminaba por las calles de Odaiba, llegó a su antigua escuela primaria y observó desde fuera la ventana que daba a la sala de computación, desde la cual tantas veces había ido al Digimundo. Pronto llegaría el atardecer y solo le quedaba una persona a quien ver en ese largo día. Estaba nervioso, confuso. Había sido difícil despedirse de todos, pero por más que visualizara escenarios en su cabeza, le parecía imposible decirle adiós al amor de su vida. No habían quedado de verse, como le había dicho a todos, pero de igual forma sabía dónde encontrarla. Tomó aire profundamente y decidido caminó las últimas cuadras que lo separaban de su destino.

\- Sabía que te encontraría aquí- declaró más para él que para ella.

\- El mar es nuestro lugar, Takeru- la joven se giró a mirarlo, se fijó en el ojo ligeramente morado y sus facciones se contrajeron en un gesto preocupado- Taichi- afirmó. El rubio solo asintió con la cabeza- Hablaré con él.

\- No es necesario, no me dio tan duro como la última vez. Me voy haciendo inmune a sus golpes.

\- No te haría eso si habláramos con todos, así dejarían de preocuparse.

\- Siempre fue tu idea el no decirles nada- ella agachó la cabeza, culpable. Takeru sujetó su rostro con una de sus manos y lo alzó hasta que quedaron viéndose a los ojos- pero es mi decisión apoyarte. La castaña le sonrío.

\- Tu hermano también se acercó a hablarme- Takeru la miró perplejo un instante, para luego sonreír nostálgico.

\- El tiempo ha hecho que Yamato aprenda a interactuar mejor con la gente.

\- En realidad solo fueron un par de frases. Dijo que, como tu hermano, lógicamente prefería tu felicidad antes que la mía- agregó como si nada la castaña. Takeru inmediatamente se retractó internamente por el comentario que había hecho.

\- Tú sabes que él te aprecia, es solo que no sabe muy bien…

\- Lo sé. He aprendido a interpretar las miradas de tu hermano. Solo está preocupado por esta situación- señaló la castaña.

\- Aunque esté preocupado, debería saber que mi felicidad, depende de la tuya.

\- Eso fue lo segundo que dijo- Takeru se quedó rígido. Yamato lo comprendía mucho más de lo que a él le gustaba admitir.

Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos. Takeru tenía tanto que decirle, tantas gracias acalladas, tantos te amo inconclusos, tantas sonrisas que regalarle aún... Había elaborado mentalmente un discurso para ese momento, hasta había escrito algunas líneas, porque sabía lo volátiles que eran las palabras dentro de su mente, atrapadas solo por instantes y luego libres de huir, siempre tan efímeras. Sin embargo, ahora estaba en blanco, ni siquiera era capaz de recordar algún verso de sus poetas favoritos, los que había memorizado era más bien fatalistas o tristes, ninguna de esas dos sensaciones eran las que quería mostrar en aquel momento. Se sentía vacío, no de emociones, esas estaban aflorando intermitentemente, al punto tal que le estaba costando pensar; no, estaba vacío de ideas, como si se hubiesen fugado para jugarle una broma. De pronto notó que ya estaba obscuro, el atardecer que los cubría había mutado en la obscuridad de la noche ¿cuánto tiempo habían permanecido en silencio? Debía decir algo ¡debía decir algo ya!

\- - Hikari…literalmente no tengo palabras para decir gracias por… yo…

\- - No es necesario que digas nada, Takeru. Solo… solo mírame a los ojos ¿quieres?

Takeru no se resistió ante esa petición y la miró intensamente. Si las palabras no habían llegado, pues los sentimientos que se manifestaran, tenía que hacer de ese momento especial. Se había despedido de todos, era su día para decir adiós a todos, para expresar sus sentimientos y dejar fluir las sonrisas de cariño hacia sus amigos, ella no sería la excepción. Hikari lo miraba y sentía cómo se perdía en los azules ojos de Takeru, descubrió una vez más, como esos orbes azul claro sobresalían al hacer contraste con el sombrío cielo nocturno. A pesar de la brisa que empezaba a correr, ella se sentía cálida en los fuertes brazos de su novio, ya habían pasado tantos años juntos, tantos que, aunque le preguntaran cuánto llevaban de novios ella no habría podido decir un número con certeza. Takeru siempre la molestaba engañándola cariñosamente al decirle que llevaban más o menos años juntos de los que en realidad habían pasado ¿qué importaba cuántas veces habían completado el ciclo de los 365 días? Con Takeru el tiempo no se medía en días, semanas o meses, se medía en instantes de paz, en miradas cómplices, en silencios compartidos, en carcajadas unísonas, en los "te amo" mudos, pero siempre tan comprendidos… Sabía que Takeru intentaba hacer de ese un momento especial ¿Que acaso él aún no entendía que para ella, desde los ocho años, cualquier momento en que estaban juntos ya era especial? Salió de sus cavilaciones al oír su voz.

\- ¡Kari, lo siento!- el rubio liberó la frase como si al decirla hubiese soltado un gran peso, sintió hasta el cuerpo más liviano.

\- Tk, ya te dije que no te preocupes, no me arrepentiré.

\- No, mi hermosa Kari, tú no entiendes. Te pido perdón por todos los problemas que te he causado y todos los que te causaré. Por apartarte de tu familia, por la convalidación de ramos apresurada que tuviste que hacer, el papeleo, todo lo que nos ha tenido corriendo estos últimos dos meses.

\- En realidad deberías arrepentirte, Takaishi. Tendré que volver a segundo año de carrera por esto- intentó parecer molesta, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo.

\- No dije que me arrepentía, solo que lo sentía ¡Jamás me arrepentiré de llevarte conmigo! Es la mejor decisión que he tomado en la vida- La mirada que le dirigió el rubio al decir eso, era una que la convidaba a creer en el futuro.

\- Entonces la segunda mejor decisión fue no decirle a nadie. Si mi hermano se hubiese enterado te habría dejado más que un par de moretones- bromeó la castaña.

\- No estoy tan seguro de que ya me haya salvado. Probablemente lo intente hoy en la cena, cuando les cuentes a todos- Con eso el joven miró su digivice, eran casi las ocho, ya estaba retrasado otra vez.

\- No sé cómo mis padres han logrado ocultárselo- agregó algo más nostálgica Hikari. Definitivamente extrañaría a su hermano.

Se miraron un momento para luego reírse al mismo tiempo. Hikari se veía feliz y eso calmó el agitado corazón de Takeru, no dejaba de sentirse culpable por apartarla de todos, pero ella insistía que la decisión la había tomado por cuenta propia. El joven escritor aún recordaba el momento en que le había dicho que se marcharía, ella había permanecido en silencio por algunos minutos mirando una fuente de agua que estaba en medio del parque donde se encontraban paseando. Takeru preocupado por la nula respuesta de la joven en esos minutos, que ya le habían parecido horas, le pidió que lo golpeará, que llorara, que le gritara, pero que hiciera algo o moriría de los nervios. Ella se giró a mirarlo y con solo ver sus ojos castaños el joven había logrado tranquilizarse, pero aún expectante de las palabras que la castaña pudiese pronunciar, hasta que al fin la joven le sonrío.

\- _¿Cuándo nos vamos?- le había preguntado en aquella oportunidad._

\- _¿Cómo? ¿nos vamos?- le respondía él sin comprender absolutamente nada._

\- _¿Cuándo nos vamos?- repitió ella aún sonriente._

 _Takeru la miraba intrigado, hasta que la tranquila mirada de su novia lo hizo comprender, mientras sus ojos azules se abrían desmesuradamente ante la sorpresa de lo que ella decía. En su mente se arremolinaban los ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿En serio? Sin embargo lo único que había salido de su boca había sido un te amo antes de calmar la urgente necesidad de besarla, estrecharla contra su pecho y no soltarla jamás._

\- ¿Dónde vuelas?- le había preguntado la joven sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

\- En los recuerdos del día en que decidiste irte conmigo.

\- Si quisiera que me disfrutaras solo en recuerdos no me iría contigo, amor- le susurró al oído al joven, quien la miraba sonrojado sabiendo que solo ella podía ser la niña, la mujer, la amante, la mejor amiga y la compañera de su vida.

Miraron unos minutos más las estrellas que parecían brillar especialmente para ellos esa noche, Odaiba también les daba su despedida. Se tomaron las manos y se marcharon, sin saber qué les esperaba en esa nueva etapa de sus vidas, pero sabiendo que lo que sea que fuese, lo afrontarían siempre juntos.

* * *

Gracias a todo aquel que llegó hasta aquí y se dio el tiempo de leer esta historia =)


End file.
